The way out of the dark
by Anderegwen
Summary: Er ist gestorben, damit ich leben kann. Aber ich kann mit diesem Geschenk, dieser Schuld nicht leben. HarryDracoSlash! [Completed] Sehr traurig . R&R!
1. Ich will nicht mehr

Titel: The way out of the dark 

Autor: Anderegwen 

Summary: Draco muss begreifen, dass Geschenke nicht nur Gutes bringen, und dass das Leben ohne die Liebe keinen Sinn hat. Eine Geschichte um ein Opfer, Liebe, Trauer und Tod. DM/HP-Slash! 

Pairing: erst DM/HP 

Rating: PG 13 

Reviews: Bitte schreibt mir irgendwas! 

Co- Autor und Beta-Leser: Dimfalathiel 

Genre: Romanze / Drama 

Widmung: Für meine Freundin Joana, die selbst schon bis zum Abgrund gegangen ist. 

The way out of the dark 

1.Kapitel 

Ich will nicht mehr! Ich will es nicht wieder erleben! Ich will die Bilder nicht mehr sehen! 

Ich kann nicht mehr! Nur noch zwei Schritte und nie mehr muss ich daran denken! 

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~ 

„Draco, ich liebe dich!" Die Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wieder, bis ich ihren Sinn wirklich verstand. „Harry…" hauchte ich und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ich senkte den Kopf, damit er das Glitzern in meinen Augen nicht sah. Doch er hob meinen Kopf und legte seine wunderbar weichen Lippen auf meine. Seine geschickte Zunge schlüpfte in meinen Mund und ich versank, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, in diesem Kuss. Alles was ich mir je erträumt hatte, schien sich zu erfüllen und die Last der vergangenen Wochen fiel von mir ab. Seit mir die Liebe zu dem Jungen, den ich hassen sollte, bewusste wurde, quälten mich die Gefühle. Ich sah ihn jeden Tag und alles, was er mir entgegen brachte, war Hass. Die bösen Blicke und Spötteleien, trafen mich mitten ins Herz und jetzt stand ich hier mit meinem Harry. Er hatte seine kräftigen Arme um mich gelegt und ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust. „Bitte lass mich nie wieder los!" flüsterte ich, aus Angst, gleich würde ich aus diesem Traum erwachen. „Nie wieder!" Gab Harry zurück und drückte mich fester an sich. 

~~~~~Flashback – Ende~~~~~ 

Nur noch ein Schritt! Dann ist alles vorbei! 

Warum? Warum musste dies alles geschehen? 

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~ 

„Harry, ich muss in den Ferien nach Hause fahren!" Ich lag an Harry gekuschelt im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Von Harry kam nur ein leisen Knurren, als er sich umdrehte und nach meinen Handgelenken griff. Er baute sich über mir auf, meine Hände auf die Bettdecke gedrückt. „Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, Draco Malfoy!" sagte er frech. Ohne Griff zu lockern beugte er sich hinunter und küsste mich. Doch dann entzog er sich den Liebkosungen meiner Zunge und verteilte kleine Küsse auf meinem Hals und meiner nackten Brust. Ein Stöhnen drang aus meiner Kehle und ein wohliger Schauer fuhr durch meinen Körper. Mein Blut pulsierte unter Harry Berührung. Er ließ mich los und eine Hand wanderte hinunter zu meinem Schritt, mit unglaublicher Geschicklichkeit erregte er die empfindsamste Stelle meines Körpers. Wieder stöhnte ich auf, als Harry mich zum Höhepunkt trieb. Ich fuhr mit den Händen durch seine wunderbar schwarzes Haar und zog ihn zu einem erneuten Kuss zu mir. Ich zog meine Zunge erst zurück, als ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Harry sah mich verliebt an und wieder streiften seine Lippen über meine Wange. Doch ich setzte mich auf, sodass sein Kopf auf meinem Bauch lag. Harry winselte wie ein getretener Hund. „Harry, noch mal lass ich mich nicht vom Thema ablenken. Ich muss nach Hause. Es geht nicht anders. Vater will, dass ich komme. Sieh mich nicht so an!" Harry sah mich von unten an und machte einen Schmollmund. „Ich würde auch lieber hier bleiben. Hier bei dir…" Ich sah aus dem Fenster, hinaus in den Schnee. Er sollte meine Tränen nicht sehen, er sollte nicht sehen wie sehr es mich schmerzte. Doch die Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinab. Harry richtete auf, sein Finger zeichnete den Weg der Träne auf meiner Wange und sanft küsste er sie weg. „Weine nicht! Es sind doch nur zwei Wochen. Ich werde hier auf dich warten…" „Du lässt mich nie mehr allein? Bitte, nie mehr!" „Niemals, ich liebe dich!" 

~~~~~~Flashback – Ende~~~~~ 

Er wollte mich nie mehr allein lassen. Aber er hat es doch getan. Er hat mich allein gelassen und er wird nicht wieder kommen. Aber es war alles meine Schuld. Jetzt stehe ich am Rand. Ich kann nach unten sehen. Ich werde springen. Ich werde in das selbe Dunkel fallen wie er es getan hat. 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~ 

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er hatte mich gequält, mich geschlagen. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Ich wollte ES nicht, niemals. Ich griff mit klammen Händen zu Feder und Pergament. Ich schrieb: 

Harry! 

Sie kommen! Sie kommen mich holen! 

Sie wollen einen Todesser aus mir machen. Aber ich will nicht. 

Niemals werde ich dem dunklen Lord dienen. 

Ich kann nicht fliehen, überall würden sie mich finden. 

Es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr. 

Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie mich zu einem Sklaven machen. 

Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben! Vergiss mich nicht! 

Draco 

Tränen hatten das Stück Pergament durchweicht. Ich rollte es zusammen und band es meiner Eule ans Bein. „Flieg zu Harry! Schnell!" Eine dunkle Wolke der Verzweiflung umhüllte mich, als ich der Eule hinterher sah, die durch das offene Fenster in die pechschwarze Nacht davon schwebte. Meine Knie gaben nach und ich sackte in mich zusammen. Angst überkam mich, Angst vor dem was kommen würde. Doch ich würde stark sein. Ich straffte meine Schulter, wischte hastig die Tränen weg und stand auf. Ich würde in Würde sterben. 

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht riss mich ein Geräusch aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Meine Augen flackerten und ich nahm zuerst nur Umrisse wahr. Jemand stand vor meinem Bett! Ich sprang auf und ich traute meinen Augen nicht, Harry! „Wie…" Ich konnte es nicht glauben. „Flohpulver." Sagte er nur und schon spürte ich seine warmen Arme, die mich fest umschlossen. Harry war da, Harry war gekommen. Ich klammerte mich an ihn und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Er sprach leise auf mich ein und streichelte mich beruhigend. Ich beruhigte mich nur langsam, zu groß war der lang unterdrückte Schmerz und jetzt in Harrys Armen drohte er mich zu verschlucken. Angst, Angst vor dem absehbaren Ende. Verzweiflung, Verzweiflung darüber Harry für immer verloren zu haben. Er trug mich zum Bett und kuschelte sich an mich. Unablässig kraulte er mich, bis ich wieder vollkommen ruhig atmete. Ich drehte mich herum, sodass ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Die smaragdgrünen Augen spiegelten die selbe Angst und Verzweiflung wider wie ich sie empfand. Harry blickte mich nun hilfesuchend an und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: „Draco, was soll ich tun?" 

„Du sollst gar nichts tun. Ich werde es allein schaffen. Ich lasse mich nicht zu einem Diener des schwarzen Lords machen. Niemals!" 

„Dann werden sie dich töten. Du weißt es und ich weiß es auch. Draco, bitte…" Ich schloss die Augen und wünschte das alles wäre nur ein böser Traum, aus dem ich gleich erwachen würde. 

„Wir bitten Dumbledore um Hilfe oder Fudge oder irgendjemand anders…" 

„Fugde oder Dumbledore? Sie werden mir nicht helfen wollen, ich bin ein Malfoy. Und selbst wenn, der dunkle Lord ist mächtiger als du es dir je vorstellen könntest. Niemand kann mir helfen. Nur ich selbst." Harry Augen fühlten sich mit Tränen. „Nein, nicht, nicht auch du. Ich werde stark sein und du wirst es auch sein. Lass uns noch diese eine Nacht. Nur diese eine. Lass mich das Unaufhaltsame vergessen. Ich liebe dich!" Harry lächelte tapfer und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Seine Hand suchte die meine und er zog mich zu sich heran. Seine Lippen trafen meine und unsere Zungen wurden eins. Ich vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar und zog ihn noch näher heran. Harry löste sich aus dem Kuss und öffnete langsam einzeln die Knöpfe meines Pyjamaoberteils. Auf mein Knurren beeilte er sich und schnell zog auch er sein T-Shirt aus. Beim Anblick Harrys, wie er nur in der engen Jeans vor mir stand, spürte ich wie das Blut in meine Lenden floss. Harry fuhr sich mit der Zunge aufreizend über die Lippen und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Das reichte, dass ich die Schlafanzughose fallen ließ. Er entledigte sich langsam seiner Hose und zog auch die grauen Boxershorts herunter. Nun standen wir uns nackt gegenüber. Harry trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und fuhr mit den Fingern über meine Brust. Ich erschauderte unter dieser zarten Berührung und strich ebenfalls über seinen Rücken und Schultern. Seine Lippen strichen kurz über meine, wanderten über meinen Hals, meine Schultern. Ich versank mit der Nase in seiner wunderbar weichen Halsbeuge, ich roch den Schweiß und ließ ebenfalls meine Zunge kreischen, ich spürte wie sich jedes Haar in seinem Nacken aufstellte. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er mich nun aufs Bett, leckte über meine Brust und blieb an meinen Brustwarzen hängen. Er zwickte mich leicht, sodass ich erregt aufstöhnte. Harry knurrte und ließ seine Zunge um meinen Bauchnabel kreisen, die Kreise immer tiefer ziehend. Wieder stöhnte ich auf, als seine Zunge meine Erektion traf. „Willst du mehr?" Harrys Frage überraschte mich. „Ja." Harry nickte und sah mich lüstern an. Seine Hände fassten um meine Hüften und drehten mich auf den Rücken. Ich wollte weiter gehen als je zuvor. 

~~~~~Flashback – Ende~~~~~ 

Diese wunderbare Nacht! Unsere letzte Nacht… 

Er hätte niemals kommen dürfen. Ich habe ihn getötet. Ich allein. Alles ist meine Schuld. Aber warum? Warum hast du mir das angetan? Aber ich werde dich nicht mehr danach fragen. Nie mehr… 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~ 

Ich erwachte langsam. Ich spürte seine Wärme und seinen gleichmäßigen Atem. Harrys Kopf lag auf meinem Bauch, seine Hand hielt meine festumklammert. Ich seufzte. Ich biss mir fest auf die Lippe, um das Schluchzen zurückzuhalten und die Tränen zu unterdrücken. 

Doch ich wusste zu genau, dass dies das Ende war. Harry musste gehen und ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Salzige Tränen liefen meine Wangen herab. Harry drückte meine Hand. „Weine nicht. Ich bin bei dir. Ich lass dich nicht allein. Ich liebe dich doch!" Seine Worte bohrten sich in mein Herz. „Ich lass dich nicht allein. Ich lass dich nicht allein." Halte es in meinem Kopf wider. Ich sah Harry an und flüsterte leise: „Ich liebe dich auch! Für immer. Aber ich muss dich allein lass…" Meine Stimme versagte. Ich stand abrupt auf und griff nach meinen Kleidern. Harry krallte sich in die Bettdecke und wimmerte: „Nein, bitte bitte nicht! Draco, tu mir das nicht an. Ich liebe dich…" Ich sah ihn an und mir wurde klar, dass er freiwillig nicht gehen würde. „Harry, mach es mir nicht so schwer. Es ist schon schwer genug…" Ich warf ihm seine Hose zu. „Zieh dich an und geh. Bitte, geh. Du musst gehen." „Nein, ich will bei dir bleiben. Ich will dir helfen…" Harry hörte sich an wie ein kleines Kind. Ich sah ihn an, während er sich an zog. „Wirst du jetzt gehen?" „Nein. Ich liebe dich." Ich fiel ihm um den Hals und er schenkte mir einem letzten wunderschönen langen Kuss. 


	2. Todesser

Titel: The way out of the dark 

Autor: Anderegwen 

Summary: Draco muss begreifen, dass Geschenke nicht nur Gutes bringen, und dass das Leben ohne die Liebe keinen Sinn hat. Eine Geschichte um ein Opfer, Liebe, Trauer und Tod. DM/HP-Slash! Zweites Pitel!! *stolz* 

Pairing: erst DM/HP 

Rating: PG 13 

Reviews: Bitte schreibt mir irgendwas! 

Co- Autor und Beta-Leser: Dimfalathiel 

Genre: Romanze / Drama 

Widmung: **Für meine Freundin Joana, die selbst schon bis zum Abgrund gegangen ist. **

@ alle Reviewer: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanke!! Wenn das so ist, schreib ich gern weiter!! Ich fühle mich richtig geehrt *schüchternlächelundhinterdertastturvorschau*! 

OK, hier Kapitel zwei!! 

Also, jetzt schreibt schön Kommis, sonst gibt's keine Fortsetzung! Deal? ^_^ 

The way out of the dark 

2.Kapitel 

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~ 

Ich hatte ihn zurück geschickt. Nein, er war nicht freiwillig gegangen. 

Aber jetzt stand ich hier und wusste nicht einmal, wo ich mich befand. Mein Vater hatte mich hierher gebracht. Er hatte mir die Augen verbunden und so dass ich ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war. Doch ich leistete keinen Widerstand, es hatte keinen Zweck. Ich hätte ihn nur wütend gemacht und Wut ist nie gut. Noch nicht, aber ich würde mich wehren, ja ich würde mich wehren. Und wenn ich dabei sterben würde. 

Mein Vater nahm mir die Augenbinde ab und ich nahm nur Dunkelheit wahr, bis sich meine Augen langsam an das dämmerige Licht gewöhnten. Ich erkannte in der Ferne am Horizont kahle Bäume und Grabkreuze. Sie hatten mich auf einem Friedhof gebracht. Ich war umringt von einer bedrohlichen Wand aus schwarzen Umhängen. Sie rückten näher. Ich beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich mein Vater in die Reihe der Todesser einreihte. Ich schluckte hart, doch ich straffte die Schultern und nahm Haltung an. Genau wie Vater es von mir erwartete. 

Mein Blick wanderte von Mann zu Mann, doch keiner zeigte sein Gesicht, große schwarze Kapuzen ließen keine Blicke zu. Die Minuten zogen sich dahin und mich befiel wieder das alt bekannte Gefühl der Einsamkeit und der Angst, welches mich so lange begleitete hatte. Mein Gedanken kamen immer wieder zu einem Punkt zurück, sosehr ich auch versuchte, ihn zu vergessen. Seine Augen tauchten vor meinem inneren Auge auf und ich spürte die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg suchten. Hier im Kreise derer, die ich am meisten hasste, sehnte ich mehr denn je nach dem, den ich am meisten liebte. Doch Tränen durften nicht sein, Tränen sind Gefühle und Gefühle bedeuten Schwäche. 

Unruhe machte sich breit. Umhänge raschelten und leises Geflüster drang an mein Ohr. Dunkle Wolken zogen langsam herauf und verdeckten so die einzige Lichtquelle, den Mond. Plötzlich bildeten die Todesser direkt vor mir ein Spalier, wie eine Allee alter toter Bäume. 

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien er. Der dunkle Lord! Er kam langsam näher, langsam und bedrohlich. Ich spürte die unglaublich und erdrückende Macht, die von ihm ausging. Kalt brach mir der Schweiß aus und ich konzentrierte mich mit aller Macht, nicht zurück zu weichen. Es herrschte Totenstille, Sekunden, lang wie Stunden. Dann brach eine kalte Stimme die Stille. „Ich sehe, wieder ein neues Mitglied! Wieder ein junger Kämpfer, der in unseren Kreis aufgenommen werden soll. Der junge Malfoy, welche Freude!" Nichts war in dieser Stimme, was sich nach Freude anhörte. Sie klang so eisig und grausam, dass es mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte. Keiner der Todesser rührte sich und die Luft war erfühlt von brennender Spannung. „Niemand hat ihnen gesagt, was auf sie zukommen wird, nicht wahr?" Ich antwortete nicht. „Antworte!" Ich wollte nicht, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich spürte lange schmale Finger, die mich zwangen den Kopf zu heben. Ich musste ihn ansehen, doch ich kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sieh mich an!" Wieder ein Befehl und wieder tat ich wie mir geheißen. Ich blickte in das platte Gesicht, ein Gesicht gleich einer Schlange. Die roten Augen glühten, der Mund war schmal und lipplos. Das Gesicht meiner Alpträume. Für einen Moment hielt ich dem Blick stand, doch dann wandte ich mich ab. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib. „Sie müssen noch viel lernen, junger Malfoy. Schwarze Magie ist eine Kunst. Eine Kunst, die nicht jeder lernen darf und für die nicht jeder fähig ist. Doch ihnen wurde seit ihrer Geburt der Weg dorthin geebnet, bis heute. Heute werden sie einer von uns. Eine größere Ehre wird ihnen nie wieder zu teil werden. Der Schwur, den sie ablegen, wird sie für den Rest ihres Lebens binden." Den Rest meines Lebens? Mein Ende war bereits besiegelt, ich würde nicht mit dieser Bürde sterben. 

Der schwarze Lord hob die Hand und grobe Hände packten mich. Ein Todesser, dessen Gesicht ich nicht sehen konnte, hielt mich fest. Jetzt war die Stunde gekommen, mich zu widersetzen. Mit aller Kraft begann ich mich zu wehren. „Crucio!" Der Ruf durchschnitt die Stille und unvorstellbarer Schmerz durchzuckte mich. Meine Knie gaben nach, doch man hielt mich fest. Mit einem Mal war es vorbei und ich hörte höhnisches Gelächter. „Du willst nicht? Weißt du es nicht zu schätzen, mir dienen zu dürfen? Möchtest du lieber einem dreckigen Schlammblut oder einem verflohten Muggelliebharer dienen? Ist es das was du willst?" Wieder Gelächter. „Ja! Lieber Muggel als ein Reinblüter ohne Gewissen. Lieber Dumbledore als Voldemort." Das Lachen verstummte. Ich hatte es gewagt Dumbledore zu erwähnen und ich hatte den Lord beim Namen genannt. Ich hatte die Respektlosigkeit besessen ihn direkt anzusprechen und damit alle Regeln gebrochen. Nun schien mein Schicksal besiegelt und ich wartete nur mit geschlossenen Augen auf den tötenden Fluch. Doch ein heller Blitz zuckte plötzlich vor meinen Augen. Irritiert öffnete ich die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder. Das konnte nicht! Das durfte nicht sein! Dort stand Harry mit drohend erhobenem Zauberstab in der Hand. 

~~~~~Flashback - Ende~~~~~ 

Warum ist er gekommen? Warum? Ich will mich nicht erinnern, an die schlimmste Stunde meines Lebens. Nein! Nie wieder! Ich brauche nur einen Schritt zu machen, dann ist alles vorbei… 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~ 

An den folgenden Kampf kann ich und will ich mich nicht erinnern. Doch noch nie habe ich so erbittert gekämpft und noch nie schien ein Kampf so aussichtslos. Gut hundert erwachsene Männer gegen zwei siebzehnjährige Jungen. Doch ich kämpfte. Harry war gekommen um mich zu retten, ich würde ihn retten. 

Ich stand neben Harry mit dem Rücken zu einem riesigen Grabmal gewandt, umringt von Todessern, die zu allem bereit waren. Harry drehte sich nicht einmal um, als er den Zauberstab auf einen steinernen Löwen hinter uns richtete und murmelte „Portus!" Er machte aus der Statur einen Portschlüssel. Immer weiter zurück weichend griff Harry meine Hand, zog mich weiter, näher an den Löwen. Beinahe hatten wir ihn erreicht, als einer der Todesser bemerkte, was Harry getan hatte. 

Harry berührte den Stein, es war nur eine Sekunde, die verging… Doch alles spielte sich wie in Zeitlupe ab. Harry hielt mich fest und trat einem Schritt vor. „Avada Kedava!" Grünes Licht blendete mich. Ich spürte ein Reißen hinter dem Nabel und alles begann sich zu drehen. Der Portschlüssel trug uns fort, fort von diesem Ort. Ich schloss die Augen und umklammerte Harrys Arm. 

Ich lag auf dem Rücken. Ich spürte Gras unter meinen Fingern. Mit einem Stöhnen richtete ich mich auf. Jeder Knochen tat mir weh. Mein Blick war verschleiert, doch ich sah in der Ferne die Türme von Hogwarts und mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Wir hatten es geschafft! Ein roter Streifen funkelte am Himmel, die aufgehende Sonne. Meine Hände tasteten nach Harry. Suchend sah ich mich um. Da sah ich ihn. Er lag auf dem Rücken, den Blick zum Himmel gerichtet. Ich zog mich zu ihm herüber. Ich griff nach seiner Hand, sie war eiskalt. Ich sah sein Gesicht, die smaragdgrünen Augen waren starr. Jeder Glanz war gewichen, jedes Funkeln verschwunden. Langsam begriff ich… 

Er war tot! Harry war tot! 

Ich sah wieder auf sein Gesicht. …nie werde ich sie vergessen, nie…Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Augen und schloss sie. Dunkelheit griff nach mir. Unendliche schwarze Dunkelheit. Eine Wolke der Verzweiflung. 

Keine Träne berührte meine Augen, zu groß war der Schmerz. Ich fühlte mich leer. Leer, denn ein Teil von mir war gegangen. 

Wieder sah ich zum Himmel. Eine rote Sonne ging auf… Doch der Stern der Zaubererwelt war gefallen! Mein Stern… **_//Danke Dimfalathiel!!!// _**

****

~~~~~~Flashback – Ende~~~~~~ 

Er hat mich allein gelassen und mir bleibt nur Erinnerung. Eine Erinnerung, die mich zum Tode verurteilt. 

Warum musste dies alles geschehen? Warum hast du mir das angetan? Warum? Warum? Nein… Nein…Ich kann nicht mehr, ich werde springen… 

Ich kann nach unten sehn. Ich werde in das selbe Dunkel fallen, wie er es getan hat… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The way out of the dark

Titel: The way out of the dark 

Autor: Anderegwen 

Summary: Draco muss begreifen, dass Geschenke nicht nur Gutes bringen, und dass das Leben ohne die Liebe keinen Sinn hat. Eine Geschichte um ein Opfer, Liebe, Trauer und Tod. DM/HP-Slash! Abgeschlossen!! 

Pairing: erst DM/HP 

Rating: PG 13 

Reviews: Bitte schreibt mir irgendwas! Bin bewertungssüchtig… 

Co- Autor und Beta-Leser: Dimfalathiel 

Genre: Romanze / Drama 

Widmung: **Für meine Freundin Joana, die selbst schon bis zum Abgrund gegangen ist. **

@Maddyfan: Danke!! Das ist dein Kapitel! Zufrieden? (hoffentlich, sonst…GRR!) 

Wundert euch nicht. Ich hab gerade ne FF gelesen, die Dumbledore nicht gerade schmeichelt, milde gesagt. Also habe ich keine großen Sympathien für ihn. Er wird zu einem Schwulen verachtenden, ignoranten, verstaubten Blödmann. Sorry! 

Man hat mich überzeugt, die Fanfiction mit Dracos Freitod enden zu lassen und nicht mit nem schmalzigen Herzschmerz-Triefträn-Schön-Schnäuz-Happy End. //Bedankt euch bei Maddyfan!// Also folgt jetzt das… 

…3. und letztes Kapitel 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~ 

Ich saß neben Harry und wippte vor und zurück. Trockene Schluchzer schüttelten mich. Die Sonne war nun ganz aufgegangen und ihre Strahlen fielen durch die Blätter der Bäume des verbotenen Waldes. Es war ein herrlicher Morgen, doch ich bemerkte es nicht. Ich nahm meine Umgebung und das, was mit mir passierte nur durch einen Schleier wahr. Ich antworte nicht, als man mich ansprach. Ich reagierte nicht, als ich geschüttelt wurde. 

Ich erwachte erst aus meiner Starre, als ich nach drei Tagen traumlosem Schlaf im Krankenflügel aufwachte. Dumbledore stand an meinem Bett. „Mister Malfoy?" sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Schön, dass sie endlich aufgewacht sind. Ich möchte, dass sie mir jetzt erzählen, was passiert ist. Was haben sie mit Harry gemacht?" Was ich mit Harry gemacht habe? Ich? Ich wollte nicht antworten. Ich wollte nicht von unserer Liebe erzählen und alles noch einmal erleben. Ich wollte nicht von meinem Vater erzählen und alles noch einmal erleben. Ich wollte nicht von Harrys Tod erzählen und alles noch einmal erleben. So sah ich ihn nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wollen nicht? Dann muss ich sie wohl zwingen. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Er trat auf mich zu und drückte mir den Mund auf. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft mich zu wehren und so träufelte er einige Tropfen klare Flüssigkeit in meinen Mund. Veritaserum! Ich hasste ihn dafür, dafür dass auch er mir solche seelischen Qualen zufügte. „Sprechen sie. Was ist passierte?" Und ich begann zu erzählen. Mit leiernder Stimme, ohne Emotionen. Doch innerlich rissen meine eigenen Worte tiefe Wunden. Ich erzählte von unserer Beziehung, was Dumbledore scharf ausatmen ließ. Ich erzählte von der Aufnahmezeremonie und Harrys Erscheinen. Ich konnte nicht anders als auch von unserem ersten Mal zu erzählen und davon wie ich meinen Harry tot in den Armen gehalten hatte. Mir liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht und Dumbledore war kreidebleich geworden. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Eine abenteuerliche Geschichte, die sie da erzählt haben, Mister Malfoy. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen sie lügen. Aber unter diesen Umständen…" Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass ich völlig aufgelöst war. Er sprach einfach weiter. „Ich denke, sie sollten noch einige Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben, bis sie wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich spreche mit Professor Snape. Ich bitte sie, mit niemanden über diesen Vorfall zu sprechen. Besonders über ihr Verhältnis zu Mister Potter." Er stand auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. 

Ich starrte ihm hinterher. Dieser Mann, der ein Herz aus Gold haben sollte, ließ mich im Stich. Er wollte alles totschweigen? Harry Potter, der einen Malfoy liebte, einen Mann? Harry Potter, der sich aus Liebe geopferte hatte? Sollte wirklich niemand die Wahrheit erfahren? Die Wahrheit über Harry Potters Tod? 

Und wollte er mich einfach weiter leben lassen, wie bisher? 

Ich hatte den größten und schmerzvollsten Verlust meines Lebens erlitten, schwebte in größter Gefahr. Ich hatte mich gegen den dunkeln Lord gestellt. Gegen meinen Vater und das allein war mein Todesurteil. Sie würden mich suchen, mich finden und töten. Den Schmerz hätte er mit lindern können, aber wollte er mich den Todessern überlassen, dem Zorn meines Vaters? wollte er das alles ignorieren, dieser alte Narr? 

Ja, wollte er. Er hat mir mit seiner Ignoranz allen Mut genommen. Er wollte mir nicht helfen und niemand sonst konnte mir helfen. Mit niemandem habe ich gesprochen, mich niemandem anvertraut. Ich hatte niemanden. Alles verloren. Liebe, Hoffung, Loyalität, den Sinn. Zurück bleibt Schmerz, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Leere, unendlich tiefe schwarze Leere. 

Zwei Tage später wurde Harry beigesetzt. Ich war da, allein. Ich stand abseits, abseits von denen, die um Harry trauerten, ohne ihn je richtig gekannt zu haben. Die ganze Zaubererwelt trauerte. Um ihren Stern, ihren Retter, ihren Retter, der zum Schluss selbst Opfer wurde, Opfer, dessen dem er dreimal gegenüber gestanden hatte und ihm dreimal entkommen war. 

Doch keiner wusste, was wirklich geschehen war. Nicht einmal seine so genannten besten Freunde. Doch konnte ich sie verstehen, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut, mehr noch, ich fühlte mit ihnen. Diese beiden konnten vielleicht als einzige ermessen, wie die Trauer das Herz zerfrisst, denn beide waren ihm echte Freunde. Doch auch sie kannten die Wahrheit nicht und so bekam ich auch von ihnen nur verständnislose Blicke, als ich an Harrys Grab trat und mich still von ihm verabschiedete. Stumme Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht, als ich mich umdrehte und Harry für immer verließ. Ich kannte den Weg, der jetzt noch vor mir lag… 

~~~~~~Flashback-Ende~~~~~~ 

Und jetzt stehe ich hier. Hier am Abgrund. Am Abgrund…am Ende. Ich werde mein Leben beenden. Ich kann nicht mehr weiter, ich will nicht mehr weiter. Aber ist es MEIN Leben? 

Er ist gestorben, damit ich leben kann. Harry hat mir sein Leben geschenkt. Aber ich kann mit diesem Geschenk, dieser Schuld nicht leben. Diese Gabe sehe nur ich, spüre nur ich. Niemand würde es verstehen und ich bin nicht fähig, dieses zu würdigen. Nicht fähig es zu nutzen, es zu genießen, zu hoch war der Preis, mit dem ich es erkaufe, zu groß der Schmerz, der mit ihm kommt. 

Das Opfer, das er dafür gebracht hat, ist so groß und von so unermesslichem Wert, dass es mich erstickt. Die Last, die auf meinen Schultern liegt, wird größer mit jeder Stunde, jeder Minute, Sekunde, die ich Harrys Leben lebe. 

Doch niemals würde ich es leichtfertig behandeln, das Geschenk der Liebe meines Lebens. Doch habe ich die Liebe verloren und damit mein Leben, den Sinn. Die Trauer erstickt mich. Jedes Gefühl. Zurück bleibt Schmerz, Schmerz mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben. Übermächtig. Stärker als alles, schwarz, schwärzer als die Nacht. Ich kann nicht mehr. Kein Weg aus der Finsternis. 

Harry hat mich ans Licht geführt und nun bin ich tiefer ins Dunkel gefallen als je zuvor. 

Doch werde ich Harry nah sein, so nah wie nie. 

Mein Harry, ich komme. 

Ich springe. Ins Dunkel. Jetzt! 

Niemals werde ich mehr fühlen, mehr spüren müssen! 

Ich fliege. Vielleicht spüre ich es nicht. 

Es ist vorbei… 


End file.
